


The Inquisition Walks into a Bar

by Delouest



Series: The Lives of the Companions - Inquisition Headcanons [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Headcanon, List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delouest/pseuds/Delouest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition has to kick back and relax sometime. How do the companions and advisers take their drinks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Inquisition Walks into a Bar - Alcoholic Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I work in the wine industry and I've spent a lot of time at work daydreaming about what sorts of drinks the members of the Inquisition would have. He's what I ended up with. Enjoy! 
> 
> Comments always welcome.

**Blackwall** and **Varric** clinking mugs of hearty and plain ale and nodding to each other as they drain their cups. Foam coats the hair on Blackwall’s upper lip and Varric chuckles _And that’s another reason I don’t grow a beard._

**Sera** with a glass of sweet apple cider she’s spiked with a hint of something fiery and vaguely  cinnamony that burns as it goes down. Her laughter gets louder as the night goes on.

**The Iron Bull** drinking strong, dark whiskey that can be smelled from across the room. When the mug is drained, the barmaid comes to clear the empty cup, she notices the glaze on the inside has been stripped down.

**Cassandra** with an ale mug in her hand, but when Cole walks by, he mutters something about smelling peaches,  _woolly_ _and winsome and and warmed from the sun,_  until Cass shoves a loaf of bread in his mouth begins to talk too loud to distract everyone.

**Dorian** pouring himself (several glasses) of fine, dry red wine from Tevinter. Upon noticing the provenance and vintage of the bottle, **Vivienne** raises an impressed eyebrow and holds out her own glass to be filled. Silently, the two share a moment of appreciation for the unexpected common ground.

**Solas** sipping a strange greenish liquid that smells faintly of dawn lotus. No one can tell if it is alcoholic or not, but nothing about him reveals if it’s loosening him up or not. He remains still, back straight as he slowly drinks from the small cup.

**Josephine** with a sweet dessert wine that she sips until her cheeks flush and her hair escapes her pins. Without intending to, she begins to regale the others with stories about her doll collection.

**Cullen** with a small cup of a clear, earthy liquor. He smells it more than he drinks it, turning the cup on the table with a faint scraping of ceramic on wood. Cassandra keeps an eye on him, making sure he isn’t using the drink in front of him to replace the lyrium he no longer takes.

**Leliana** with wine, sweetened with honey by Cole when she wasn’t looking. She drinks more than she means to, because it just tastes so good, and she allows herself to relax, if only for an hour.

**Cole** sitting with a mug of ale Varric set in front of him. He doesn’t drink it, just smiles as he watches the others sip (and occasionally chug) their own drinks, feeling the warmth of the room around them and in them as they drink, gossip and relax.

 

 


	2. The Inquisition Walks into a Bar (Non-Alcoholic Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the drinks that won't make their heads fuzzy, because tipsy, hungover companions don't make good soldiers to fight Corypheus.

**Cassandra** takes water with lemon and honey which keeps her throat soothed after shouting orders on the battlefield. She always sneaks a spoonful of straight honey when she mixes it.

**Blackwall** grew to love strong coffee from his days as a soldier. He heats it over the fire and drinks it black, and thick enough that he can’t see the bottom of the mug through the murk.

**Varric**  brews tea before sitting down to write. He likes it hot but forgets it when he gets distracted with his latest chapter, and appreciates that it tastes just as good drunk cold.

**Sera** with a glass of milk, dunking cookies in periodically. She flicks the occasional raisin at people near her when they fall from the soggy treats.

**Cole** keeps a bowl of water in front of him that he does not drink. He watches the reflections on the surface, wondering if those reflections are more or less true than the images the people in the room choose share with the world. He avoids the gaze of his own reflection, still uncertain if he considers it "his" face  yet or not.

**The Iron Bull**  drinks a thick, foul-smelling liquid that turns out to be a health poultice (no matter how many times the Chargers tell him they’re not meant to be drunk).

**Vivienne** with sparkling water, effervescent in the glass. When she feels the need for something with more flavor, she mixes it with concentrated blackberry juice  that she keeps in a small crystal vial.

**Solas** mixes a special blend of herbs into a tea meant to soothe and calm him rather than keep him awake. He still makes a face as he drinks it though.

**Josephine** has a glass of tomato juice. She doesn’t always have time to stop and eat, and she finds that vegetable juices keep her sated until she has time to sneak away for a real meal.

**Cullen** drinks hot cocoa when he’s feeling homesick. It reminds him of his sisters.

**Leliana** makes a tea from her favorite flower, Andraste’s Grace. It’s light and floral and reminds her where she came from, so many years ago when she was younger and less world-weary.

**Dorian**  drinks what he calls “aged juice”… It’s wine. Just wine. He claims he doesn’t trust the water quality of the south.


End file.
